This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The study is a multicenter, randomized, open, effectiveness trial of patients with schizophrenia or schizoaffective disorder with raters blind to treatment condition. Subjects who have had an exacerbation in the last 12 months will be randomly assigned to receive any second generation oral antipsychotic medication or the long acting injectable medication, risperidone microspheres, for a period up to 30 months of followup.